Photo Shoot
by Phoenix Sparrow
Summary: Based on the pic 'Christmas at Penelope's' and set before the first mission. After the boys destroy Jeff's only picture of the whole family, he decides, with Penny's help, to have a new one taken & give them all a change of scenery .:.Updated 26.01.07.:.
1. Getting Started

Photo Shoot

By Phoenix Sparrow

_This story is set not long before the Hood first dragged International Rescue into action._

* * *

Chapter one: Getting Started

Jeff stood on the balcony while below him; his five sons were working hard on constructing the hangar for Thunderbird 2, a massive heavy-duty transporter craft. Finally, his dream was fast becoming reality. He smiled to himself and sat down.

Outside, the five brothers were working feverishly on the cliff face. The warm summer sun beat down mercilessly on them, so they worked without their shirts on.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Alan whined. Scott looked up at him.

"Oh, quit moaning Alan, that's all you've done since we got out here, ooo," he consulted his watch, "six or seven hours ago."

"I have not!" he said, crossing his arms.

The others laughed as they continued their work. The midday sun beat down and it wasn't long before Alan started whining again.

"Now what?" Virgil asked.

He didn't reply, just grumbled.

Gordon looked at him then started chuckling. The other three looked at him, confused until he stopped chuckling long enough to speak. "Look at Alan's back! It's no wonder he's moaning again!"

They stopped digging and looked at Alan's back. It was bright red.

"Alan," Virgil said, mocking sympathy. "Didn't you put any sun cream on? Dad did warn us."

"When?" Alan asked, trying his best not to turn his sore back too much.

"When he told us to continue work. Really, Alan, you should listen to dad."

"Well, sorry!"

"Whoa, don't get so moody, kid," Gordon said, hitting his back lightly.

Alan screamed and ran inside. The others stood there, looking about uncomfortably before bursting into laughter.

* * *

"Come on, you, it's time you gave that a rest," Jeff said.

"What? Why? I could keep going for at least another hour or two, maybe even three!" Scott said.

"That's all very well, but you won't be so accurate if you're digging in the dark," Jeff reasoned, pointing at the darkening sky.

Scott sighed and stabbed his shovel into the ground. "I guess so." He bent down and picked up his shirt from where he'd dropped it earlier in the day then looked about; aside from his father, he was alone outside. The others had already gone in and he hadn't even noticed. "Say, dad, where did the others go?"

"They went in ages ago. You should concentrate on the world around you as well as your work," Jeff responded, smiling. "Come on, inside, now."

Scott grinned and followed his father in.


	2. Broken

Photo Shoot

By Phoenix Sparrow

_This story is set not long before the Hood first dragged International Rescue into action._

* * *

Chapter two: Broken

The necessary work was complete. International Rescue was ready to go. They needed an emergency first though.

Jeff sat at his desk. He was watching a television report on the Fireflash, which wouldn't be fully operational for a good few months yet. He was distracted from his program when Alan came darting into the room.

"Whoa, what are you playing at? You know not to run in here."

"Sorry, dad, Gordon was threatening to spray me!"

"Spray you?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, with that water gun he brought back from his last visit to the mainland. Why did you say he could keep it?"

"Because I thought he was more mature than that," he replied, standing up and walking to the door Alan had just run through. Alan went ahead of him and looked through the door. Gordon was prowling about at the other end of the hallway. He spotted him and ran towards him.

"You're not getting away this time, Alan!"

He leaped at him, pulling the trigger on his gun, only to spray Jeff. Alan had gotten out the way as soon as he saw him coming. When he realised what he'd done, Gordon turned and legged it to his room.

"You'd better stay in there, Gordon!" Jeff yelled after him, while behind him Alan chuckled at his soggy father.

"Alan, if I were you, I'd leave before dad realises you're laughing at him," someone said quietly from behind him. He stopped abruptly and spun round to see Scott sat on the sofa, hiding behind a magazine. He put the magazine down and disappeared from the room as soundlessly as he had entered. Alan watched him curiously then left the room, too.

* * *

The following day, Jeff was in his room, talking to a good friend of his on the videophone.

"_It's so good to hear from you again, Jeff._"

"It's good to hear from you, too, Penny. How's the weather in England?"

"_It's raining again. And by you?_"

"Sunny again." He smiled then became serious. "Have you thought over my proposition yet?"

"_Jeff, as soon as you disconnecting after telling me, I'd made up my mind, but I couldn't get through to you to tell you._"

"Ah, that was probably Virgil. He used the vidphone straight after me that day."

"_I see. Well, either way, I'm talking to you now, so now's as good a time as any to tell you my decision._" Jeff waited patiently for her to finalise her sentence and put him out of his misery. "_I would be honoured to be your England agent._"

Jeff smiled and was visibly more at ease. "Well, that is good news!"

At that time, Alan ran through the hallway outside, knocking over a picture as he went. Virgil, who had been chasing him, dived to catch it, but wasn't quick enough. The glass shattered on the floor, scratching the picture inside it. Virgil cringed and crawled slowly backwards. He'd ended up nearly lying on the floor trying to grab it in time.

Jeff shut his eyes and sighed. "There's one good thing about putting this organisation together."

"_Oh? What would that be then?_" Penny asked curiously.

"Aside from it helping possibly millions of people," he said, looking at Alan briefly, who was trying to hide, "it will also give my boys something to do with all that excess energy they've got!"

Penny laughed. "_Mmm, from what I know of them, that would be a welcome thing. What was that crash?_"

Jeff shrugged and got up to investigate. On the floor lay one of the very few pictures he had of all five boys together. The only other ones he had weren't as recent. He sighed and took the broken frame back to his room. "Definitely too much energy."

"_Oh, that's too bad,_" she said, seeing the mangled frame and scratched photo. "_What you need is a new photo of all of you._" She paused to think for a minute while Jeff threw the frame into the bin after carefully prying the damaged photo out of its glassy housing. "_Why don't you come and visit me? I've got a photographer coming round soon; you can get a photo of all of your boys then. In fact, why not bring Brains and Tin-Tin. Then you could have a photo of your entire team._"

Jeff stopped fiddling and a smile spread across his face. "You know, Penny? That's not a bad idea! Are you sure that would be ok?"

"_Of course, Jeff. I don't offer things that aren't alright, do I?_"

"I guess not. Thanks Penny. Um, when d'you want us then?"

"_As soon as you like. The photographer will be here in about a day or two, so coming sooner would be recommendable or you'll miss him._"

"Ok, Penny. Thanks again. I'd better go get this lot sorted if we're to arrive before him."

Penny smiled. "_Ok, Jeff. Thank you for calling me and I'll see you soon._"

"Very soon," Jeff replied. "Bye." The connection went dead and he put his photo down and went to the doorway. Virgil was sat on a chair, playing with a cut on his arm and Alan had disappeared from sight. "Ooh, that looks nasty, son. D'you do that on the picture?" Virgil nodded. "Stop playing with it and go and see Grandma or Kyrano. But hurry up about it; we're leaving for England this evening."

"England?" Virgil asked, confused.

"Yes, we're going to visit Penny to get a photo done."


	3. Visit to England

Photo Shoot

By Phoenix Sparrow

_This story is set not long before the Hood first dragged International Rescue into action._

* * *

Chapter three: Visit To England

"Scott, are you done in that bathroom yet?" Alan said, hopping around outside. "You've been doing you're hair in there for about half an hour now!"

"Alan, there are other bathrooms on this island, use one of them!" Scott shouted through the closed door.

"Yeah, but the others are all in use too!"

"Well, go dance outside someone else's!"

Alan left, grumbling.

* * *

Virgil sat in the kitchen with Tin-Tin with his sleeve rolled up. "How did you manage to cut your arm so deep just chasing Alan?"

"He knocked one of the pictures off the side and I tried to catch it, but ended up landing on a piece of glass instead."

"Oh." She continued to dab at his arm with a cotton bud. He winced a couple of times, as she pressed too hard. "Sorry. Why were you chasing him?"

"He stole one of my CD's and I wanted it back," he replied as she put a dressing over it.

"Right. Go on, go get yourself sorted, we're leaving soon."

He rolled his sleeve back down and smiled at her. "Thanks, Tin-Tin."

"Anytime, but not too often, I don't want to be forever patching you guys up."

* * *

John sat in his room reading an astronomy book when Jeff put his head round the door, knocking on the frame as he spoke. "Knock, knock! Can I come in please?"

John looked up and smiled. "Sure. What's up?"

"Are you nearly ready to go? We'll be leaving in ten minutes."

"I was ready ages ago. I've been waiting for someone to tell me what to do for most of that time."

"Oh, well, uh, good. Take your bag down to the plane then, son."

"Bag?"

"Yes. One of those things you pack when you're staying somewhere over night."

"Oh." He looked a little embarrassed.

"Don't tell me you haven't packed one."

"No one told me we were going over night! Gordon only said we were going to visit Penny."

Jeff shook his head, chuckling. "Typical Gordon. I told him specifically we were going over night and to tell you the same thing. Ok, you pack a bag then. You've got about 5 minutes now."

John pulled a face that displayed his embarrassment and his annoyance with Gordon and pulled the suitcase from under his bed.

* * *

Finally, they were all ready to go. Their suitcases had been loaded into the plane; the plane itself had been fuelled and had the maintenance checks performed.

On the runway beside the cockpit ladder, Scott and Virgil were arguing.

"Scott, I'm flying!" Virgil said, grinning with his hands on his hips.

"No, Virgil, I am!" Scott answered, in a similar pose. They were both leaned forwards, heads meeting in the middle.

"Scott, it's my turn!"

"No, it's not! It's mine! You missed your turn!"

"I didn't, Alan took my turn!"

While the two brothers playfully argued, Jeff wandered behind them and climbed into the pilot's seat. The boys stopped their arguing and turned as one to glare at their father. Jeff smiled down at them. They narrowed their eyes.

"Dad, it's my turn!" they said in unison then turned to face each other again. "No, it's not, it's mine!" They grinned. "Stop that!"

Jeff watched them from the pilot's seat, amused at their impeccable timing. "Just get in; we don't have time to argue."

* * *

They arrived in English airspace and the five boys leaned towards the window to look out and looked at the countryside of Foxleyheath, very close to where Penny lived. Jeff spotted her massive mansion and circled the plane round to land it in a field near the house.

Penny was outside waiting for them with her butler, Parker.

Jeff landed the plane and jumped from the cockpit. The five boys climbed down and stood together in front of the house. They'd been to many places, but never a British stately home.

"Wow!" Alan whispered. He stood looking up at the building, his head tilted back and his mouth open. Gordon looked about amazed, too. The three eldest glanced at each other and smiled discreetly. They snuck up behind the two youngest and pulled on their shoulders, making them topple over. They fell to the floor and lay there stunned, looking up at the others.

"What was that for?" Gordon asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Because you didn't give me the full message and I nearly got left behind!" John responded.

"No, you didn't! They wouldn't have left you!" Gordon said.

"And why did you knock me down?" Alan asked.

"Dunno, didn't want you to feel we'd left you out!" Scott said and Virgil chuckled.

"Thanks!" Alan said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Virgil said. "Isn't he polite?" Scott, John and Virgil all laughed and wandered off.

* * *

Jeff looked up in time to see Alan and Gordon tumble to the floor. "Oh dear, I hope they behave themselves!" Jeff said, watching them nervously.

"I'm sure they will, Jeff. They just need a change of scenery. Maybe you should stay here for a little while after the photo has been taken. The island is all very well for hiding a secret organisation…"

Jeff looked at her, wide-eyed and threw a glance at Parker who was emptying the bags from the plane.

"It's alright; Parker is in this with me. He knows everything."

"But, Penny, he was a criminal!" Jeff said, the shock registering clearly in his voice.

"Jeff, please don't be so judgemental. I've found him to be very trustworthy."

Jeff seemed clearly uncomfortable about this new revelation, but shut his mouth and let her finish.

"As I was saying, Jeff, the island is all very well for hiding a secret organisation, but there's very little for the boys to do and explore there. They're restless, they need something to do."

Neither of them had noticed that Virgil had snuck over to the plane and had climbed on nor that he had started rummaged through the bags. He found what he was looking for, a clean, white football and jumped back out.

Jeff noticed him at this point and watched him curiously. Curiously, that was, until he saw them start a game of football between them. He smiled and turned back to Penny. She had seen them too. "How often do they play football on your island?"

"Not very, they keep kicking the ball into the sea and only Gordon's ever willing to go get it back so they stopped."

"Precisely my point. This change of scenery is already doing them-"

A loud crash made them both jump. Behind them, the ball had gone through one of the downstairs windows, shattering it.

Jeff stared at them opened mouthed, while they stood there, looking as surprised at their action as their father. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Penny. I'll pay for it to be mended."

Penny smiled. "Boys will be boys. No worries, Jeff. At least it wasn't stained-glass."

* * *

They left the scene of the accident and went inside. Out of her many rooms, Penny had put one aside for each of them and Parker was taking them on a tour round the house, stopping at the various rooms to put down their luggage and inform the relevant person that this would be their room for the next day or so.

Leading the way, Parker was at the head of the group with as many bags as he could possibly carry on and under his arms and in his hands. He stopped outside a door and Scott stepped forwards and opened it for him.

"Thank you, sir," Parker replied. "H'if you'll follow me, h'I'll show you your room."

Scott looked at Virgil who glanced back. They dropped behind the group.

"You know, some of these English accents and dialects are so hard to understand!"

Virgil tutted and shook his head.

"What?"

"You never change, do you, Scott?"

"What d'you mean by that?"

"I mean that you said a similar thing about Brains when he first arrived. You complained that you didn't fully understand his stuttering."

Scott opened his mouth to reply but no noise came out. He closed it again.

"You know, they probably think the same thing about us, so don't worry about it, just stop going on about it."

Scott grinned at his brother and was about to say something to respond when someone jumped in.

"Come on, you two, don't wanna get left behind or you'll be sleeping on the couch! Sight seeing later!" Gordon shouted.

Scott and Virgil exchanged glances then, after rolling their eyes, ran to catch up.

* * *

They had each been shown to a room now, all on one corridor as well. There were four rooms on either side of the corridor with stairs leading to the kitchen at one end. Down one side of the corridor were the rooms occupied by Scott, Virgil, John and Gordon and down the other side were the rooms occupied by Jeff, Brains, Tin-Tin and Alan.

Penny's room was on another corridor, quite a distance from her guests' rooms. 'Presumably,' Jeff thought, 'because she knows what this lot are like.'

He settled down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling then glancing round at the luxurious décor. He had a four poster bed with curtains running between each post, various portraits dotted round the room, and many, many expensive looking ornaments. He worried about this. With all the extra energy the boys had, he could see something else getting damaged.

He sighed then settled down for a nap, which he'd just realised he desperately needed after such a long flight with them in the plane!

* * *

Alan was in his room, exploring all the cupboards, drawers and anywhere else he could have possibly poked his nose into. He also took time to look at the impressive collection in his room. His curiosity was getting the better of him as he wandered round and he picked up a small model of a very old car and looked it over carefully.

"What are you looking at, Alan?" came Tin-Tin's voice from the doorway. He hadn't heard her come in and jumped, dropping the model on the floor. He cringed as pieces of it fell off on impact. He looked up at Tin-Tin who smiled. "What were you looking at, Alan?"

He smiled back. "A model of a car."

"Ah, no surprises there then." She looked at the pieces on the floor and walked over. She crouched down on the floor, picking up a piece or two and looking at them. She looked up at him and held out her hand. He looked at her, momentarily confused as to what she wanted. Then it dawned on him and he handed her the model. She turned it this way and that. "Shouldn't be too hard to fix. Come on, it's nearly dinner time."

She got up, putting the remnants of the model and the loose pieces back on the mantelpiece.

Alan grinned at her then linked his arm through hers and led her out.

* * *

Scott was in his room, dozing soundly on his bed. Soundly, that is, until Virgil wandered in. He opened the door silently and peered in. Scott was lying on his side, snoring. Virgil grinned then crossed the room. Kneeling down silently beside him, he leaned close then pulled something out of his pocket. He grinned again then put it in his mouth and blew hard, making the streamer attached straighten out.

A loud noise ensued making Scott wake with a start. He sat bolt upright staring straight ahead then turned and saw Virgil smirking at him with a curled up party blower in his mouth.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"It's nearly dinner time, come on, we gotta go downstairs."

Scott rolled his eyes. "And you couldn't have woken me by conventional means? Where'd you get that thing from anyway?"

"I kept it from Alan's last birthday. You know what he's like."

Scott knew all too well. The thought that the blower had something to do with Alan had crossed his mind due to the fact that Alan had once played a trick on him using a very similar item. He didn't like to think about that.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming. Just let me sort myself out."

"F.A.B." Virgil grinned widely. The phrase was new to them but they'd just got to grips with using it. Using it too often as Jeff had noticed. They seemed to say it whenever they would say all right, yes or ok. "I like that phrase."

"Mmm, I've noticed. You use it more than any of us and we haven't even started operations yet."

Virgil looked at him. "Hmm, I'll leave you know. You know you were right about having to sort yourself out first. Does someone drag you through a hedge while you're asleep?"

Scott looked up at him glaring, but Virgil had already left.


	4. Getting Ready

Photo Shoot

By Phoenix Sparrow

_This story is set not long before the Hood first dragged International Rescue into action._

* * *

Chapter four: Getting Ready 

The following day, Penny was looking out of her window. She sighed to herself. The boys had definitely lived up to Jeff's expectations. Alan had broken a model, Gordon had torn some sheets falling out of bed that morning, and Scott and Virgil had woken her up. And John…? She thought for a minute. John hadn't really disturbed the peace or the house in any way. He'd remained in his room most of the afternoon after dinner yesterday. She smiled. At least Jeff would be able to say one of them behaved. She didn't mind, these things could be replaced or mended and Tin-Tin had already mended the car model.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called out, turning away from the window.

The door opened and a blonde head looked in. 'Speak of the devil,' she thought. "Hello, John. It's nice to finally see you. I take it by your absence that the room is comfortable?"

He smiled. "Yes, thanks, Lady Penelope."

She shook her head. "You don't have to call me that. Penny is fine."

"Alright, Penny. Yes, the room is very comfortable. How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"My interest in astronomy. Did you already have those books or…" He let his sentence hang.

She smiled at him. "No, I knew you like astronomy so I thought where better to locate your room then there? Any astronomy books I acquire go in there along with star charts."

"I noticed. That's an impressive collection you've got there."

"Why, thank you, John. I hope you weren't up all night looking through them."

John grinned. "I didn't. Is the photographer here yet?"

Penny was about to open her mouth to say not quite when she heard the sound of tyres on gravel and saw the familiar car of her photographer coming down the driveway. "Yes, just."

* * *

The five boys congregated in the main entrance while outside the photographer started to unload his equipment from the back of his car. John and Virgil stepped forward to help him but he shooed them off, telling them he could manage. The exchanged glances shrugged and retreated back to the main entrance just as their father descended the stairs.

He looked at them and shook his head. "Please tell me you're not ready yet." They were wearing their typical casual clothes. Scott had his blue sweater and jacket with dark trousers, Virgil had his favourite brown waistcoat over his green shirt with pale trousers, Alan had his brown suit on, Gordon had his green shirt and blue jeans and John had a pale blue jacket and beige trousers.

Jeff sighed as they glanced at each other confused. "I know the clothes are clean and-" He broke off when he saw the dirty smudge down Alan's jacket. "-Well mostly," he continued, tilting his head slightly, "but this is a pro-fess-ion-al photo." He put emphasis on each syllable of the word so they would understand. They continued to look at one another. He took a deep breath. "Go and put your suits on! That's why you brought them, remember?"

They looked at him, this time with a look that said they understood this time.

* * *

Up in their rooms, the five brothers were changing into their suits, as were Brains and Jeff. Tin-Tin was changing into an orange shimmer suit she had brought with her while Penny was donning her blue sequined dress.

* * *

"Scott! Hey Scott! You done yet?" Virgil called through the door.

"Yeah, come on in."

The door opened and Virgil walked in with his bowtie hanging loose round his neck.

"Oh, lemme guess." Scott put on a fake voice. "'Can you help me with my tie?'"

Virgil grinned. "You've done yours, surely you can help me. And like you said, you're done. You got time to help me, come on!" Virgil looked at his brother with pleading eyes and a sweet smile until Scott rolled his eyes and walked across to him.

"You really are helpless, aren't you?" he said, tying the tie. He grinned as he finished tying it then pulled it slightly tighter.

"Hey, watch it!" He put a finger under his collar and pulled it loose again. Scott smiled.

"Anything else? Need me to…"

"No, nothing else. Shall we go see how Alan's doing?"

"You can, I'm going downstairs." He looked at Virgil. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing!" he answered a tad too quickly.

"Mmm hmm, and Thunderbird 2's pink."

Virgil glared at him. Ever since he'd learned his was the massive Thunderbird 2, he'd become protective of her. "Alright, alright, I was planning something."

Scott grinned. "You're mad. Absolutely nuts."

"I know," Virgil replied.

Scott tutted, looking at the ceiling. "Go on, go and pester him then. I'm still going downstairs."

* * *

Alan was in his room. He'd just finished putting his suit on and was now rubbing a soft cloth over his shoes to shine them.

He heard a shuffling outside his door but thought nothing of it. Putting the cloth down, he looked at himself briefly in the mirror before turning on his heels and crossing the room. He opened the door and stepped out. Only to land flat on his face.

"Ow! What the…?" He turned over to see Virgil running off down the corridor. "Virgil!" he shouted, picking himself up off the floor and chasing after him.

* * *

Jeff was back downstairs waiting for the others. He heard a noise and looking up he saw Virgil tearing down the stairs, followed closely by Alan, who tripped when he reached the bottom.

Virgil ran on laughing until he saw his father, dressed in his full suit, but as an accessory, he wore a frown. Virgil slowed his pace and went to walk past him into the lounge, but Jeff grabbed his collar.

"Where d'you think you're going?"

Virgil was about to answer when Jeff cut him off. "I don't wanna hear it, Virgil. You've already caused enough trouble round here, please stop playing up!" He looked over as Alan picked himself up off the floor and shook his head. At this rate, their suits would be worn through on the knees the way they were throwing each other around. "Come here, Alan." He released Virgil's collar and he coughed discreetly, he'd been holding on a little too tightly for his liking.

"Right, now I wanna know what you were playing at." He looked at Virgil first.

"I didn't do anything!" Virgil said, stepping back and raising his hands.

"You're a good actor, Virgil!" Alan snapped then turned to Jeff. "He tripped me up outside my room!"

"I did not!" Virgil protested.

"Liar! Then why were you running away from my door after I fell?"

"Because I know you, you'd have blamed me, and low and behold, you are! I was right!"

"That's enough!" Jeff shouted. "I want you two to grow up, please. I know you're having fun off the island, but you're disturbing the peace here and winding me up!"

They both looked at the floor. "Sorry, father," Virgil said.

"Yeah, sorry, dad," Alan added.

"Right, now go on, get out of it."

The two left, shoving each other. Jeff sighed. He'd have to sort them out later, as soon as he'd checked on the others.


	5. Boys Will Be Boys

_Thanks for taking a look at this story._

_**Ms Hobgoblin**: I quite enjoyed writing this one too. Just fancied doing something that didn't necessarily involve a rescue or anything. And I love the picture I based it on. Don't worry, you'll see it at the end of the story. Sorta. Lol_

_**Juud18**: Thanks for the comments. It really does help to see positive stuff coming back._

_This is the penultimate chapter._

* * *

Photo Shoot

By Phoenix Sparrow

_This story is set not long before the Hood first dragged International Rescue into action_

* * *

Chapter five: Boys Will Be Boys

Scott and John were on the landing talking about the organisation.

"I still can't believe dad put me in charge of Thunderbird 1!" Scott said, excitedly.

"I still can't believe dad put me in charge of Thunderbird 5 every other month!" John said. They all knew he was annoyed at that fact, but his knowledge of laser communications made him the ideal man for the job. Scott told him this.

"So what if I am? Alan's not! How does being a past racing car driver help?"

"It doesn't," Scott admitted, grinning, "but it gets him out the way every other month!"

John smiled sarcastically. "Is it the same for me?"

"Of course not! You know what I mean, but think of it. On your month off-duty from the station, Alan will be on-duty so you'll see him for a matter of minutes once a month!"

The thought made John smile again, but sincerely this time. "I guess there's that." They turned hearing a noise and saw Virgil walk over, grinning.

Scott looked at John then walked over to him. "What did you do?"

Virgil pulled a face that showed mock surprise and hurt feelings. "Me? Why would you accuse me of doing something?"

"Because last time you had that look on your face, you'd just repaid Alan for pushing you into the pool!"

"He deserved what he got!"

John looked at him curiously. "You were away that week. Alan pushed Virgil into the pool as a joke so when Virgil saw Alan go for his daily swim, he looked all the doors and Alan couldn't get back in."

John smirked and sniggered behind his hand.

"Like I said, he deserved that!"

"So what did you do this time?"

"Extending the repayment."

"Meaning?"

"When he left his room I tripped him."

Scott rolled his eyes. "You know, Virgil, you're gonna havta grow up one day. I'm not sure if playing jokes on Alan is a good thing to spend your time doing!"

"Jeez, did you hear that John?" Virgil said, staring at Scott wide-eyed.

John inclined his head slightly, not completely understanding so Virgil walked over to him and whispered a small phrase to him they'd often used to describe Scott. Scott frowned. "What are you saying about me?"

They ignored his question as Virgil repeated his. "Did you hear that, John?"

"I sure did! That's amazing, Scott! How d'you do it?"

He looked between them confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked, beginning to feel annoyed.

"You know, you're impressions are great, you should add that one to your repertoire," Virgil said.

"What?" Scott looked even more confused.

Virgil's face suddenly went stern as he mimicked what his brother had told him. He put on a deep mocking voice. "Virgil, you're gonna havta grow up one day!" he said, unable to keep himself from laughing as he finished, John joining him.

Then it dawned on him.

"You sound so much like dad it's unbelievable! How'd you do it?" John said, laughing again.

Scott smiled and patted his brothers on the shoulder. "It comes from being the oldest and hearing his voice the most often."

At this point, Alan walked round the corner and on seeing Virgil, he charged at him.

"Never one to hold a grudge!" Virgil shouted before running off. Alan took off after him. Scott and John exchanged glances and went after them, not for the chase, but to catch them and talk some sense into them. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Virgil charged outside with Alan hot on his heels. He was vaguely aware that Scott and John had taken off after them too. 'At least Gordon's keeping out of this,' he thought then saw him sat by the pond. 'Spoke too soon.'

Gordon saw the chase and looked at Virgil questioningly.

"Stop Alan!" Virgil shouted before running off.

Gordon followed him with his eyes then saw Alan appear from round a tree. He stepped out in front of him and caught him, catching him off balance and throwing them both to the ground. They landed with a soft crunch on the gravel pathway.

Scott saw Gordon's efforts and smiled then turned to John. "Talk to Alan, I'm gonna get Virgil." John nodded as he ran on.

* * *

Penny was in her room, watching the activity in her gardens below her. Hearing a knock on her door, she turned from her window. 'Oh, déjà vu,' she thought. "Come in," she called.

The door opened and instead of John, as was the case last time, Tin-Tin walked in, wearing her orange outfit. "You look wonderful, Tin-Tin, my dear," she said honestly. She'd combed her hair through and left it down.

She smiled at Penny. "You look very nice, too, Lady Penelope."

Penny shook her head. "I…" she was about to say she'd told her not to worry about her title, but she hadn't. She'd told John. "Please, just call me Penny." She smiled at her guest. "Thank you for the compliment, Tin-Tin." She heard a yell outside and turned back to the window.

"What's going on out there?" Tin-Tin asked, curiosity creeping through her as she moved closer.

Penny turned round and beckoned her to the window then pointed out the five men charging round the garden in their clean suits.

"Oh dear, Mr Tracy won't like this at all."

"Mmm, he never seems to relax, does he?"

"No, not any more, not now he's set up this rescue organisation. He puts every ounce of his time and concentration into it."

Penny nodded, turning back to the window. She laughed. "You know, it's quite comical to watch five grown men running round the garden in suits like they were teenagers."

Tin-Tin giggled. "They are, deep down. Not one of them will ever grow up."

* * *

Scott ran on to catch up with Virgil while behind him John helped Gordon and Alan up.

He turned a corner and found Virgil sat half way up a tree.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked looking up.

Virgil grinned. "Getting closer to the sky."

Scott chuckled and shook his head then put his foot on the lowest branch and a hand on the branch above him.

"What are you doing, Scott?" Virgil asked as Scott pulled himself up onto the lower branch then reached up for the next.

"Getting closer to the sky."

Virgil smiled and held out a hand as Scott reached him.

"Come on, Virge, time to come down. If we mess ourselves up, dad'll have a fit."

"You didn't have to come up here," Virgil pointed out.

"True," Scott said, nodding. "But then, neither did you." He took in a deep breath to steady his breathing. All that sudden running had tired him. A thought entered his mind and he smiled to himself.

"What?" Virgil said, looking at his brother.

"I'm getting too old for all this running about," he said, jokingly.

Virgil chuckled. "Alright then, we'll climb down and find your Zimmer frame."

Scott looked at him, a big grin on his face, but shoved him playfully. "Alright then, down we go."

They climbed from the tree and jumped to the floor from the lowest branch.

* * *

John helped Alan and Gordon to their feet then turned to Alan. "What are you doing?"

"Running. Boy, for a guy who graduated from Harvard, you're not very clever!" Alan said; his tone in no way joking.

John's eyebrows rose. "Cut it out, Alan. You've caused enough trouble already. In case you forgot, it was you who kicked the ball through the window, you who broke that car model-"

"Which Tin-Tin's fixed!" Alan interrupted.

"That's not the point; she wouldn't have needed to if you hadn't broken it in the first place." He looked about and saw a stone garden seat and took steps to reach it then sat down wearily. "Alan, what's gotten into you guys?"

Alan looked at him confused. He'd expected him to leave it at him, but the inclusion of his other brothers threw him. "Uh, I, uh…" He sat down next to him as Gordon took a seat on the floor.

John looked over at him. "I wouldn't sit there if I were you, it's been raining."

Gordon got up quickly and brushed down the back of his trousers, making Alan chuckle. The sound returned John's attention to him. "Come on, why are you acting like this?"

"Because you've all finally been given a change of scenery from the island," a voice said behind them. Turning, they saw Penny moving gracefully along the path, her long blue dress flowing round her and sparkling in the rare sunshine.

"Oh, hi Penny."

"Hello, John. That's it, isn't it, Alan?" she said to him.

He looked at her. "Yeah, I guess it is."

She smiled and took a seat between them. "Right, now after the photo, I don't mind what you do. Enjoy yourselves, have some fun. If you really want to, wait until it rains and go outside, I don't mind, but until the photo, please try to keep yourselves decent. It would mean so much to your father."

The three boys smiled. "Ok, Penny," Gordon said. He'd remained standing with his arms folded across his chest while Penny spoke.

Hearing the familiar sound of gravel underfoot, Penny turned to see Scott and Virgil turn the corner. The other three followed her lead, seeing them too.

"Hey guys," Scott said cheerfully. "Is everything sorted yet?"

"Yes, Scott. I think we've filled in a few holes. But I'd recommend that Alan sit or stand as far from Virgil as he can. Just to be on the safe side."

Virgil grinned and Alan managed a smile.

They left to go inside as a dark cloud passed in front of the sun. "We'd better get inside quick or your lovely suits will get soaked," Penny said, pointing to the entrance to the mansion from the kitchen gardens. "Go that way, it's closer."

Scott, Virgil and Gordon passed her as Alan got up from the seat. He smiled at her sort of shyly as he passed her, making John roll his eyes.

He took in a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet. He took a step forward to offer Penny his arm so he could be a gentleman and escort her in, but instead tripped over a large stone and landed at her feet.

"John! Are you alright?" she asked crouching down in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just my ankle. Nothing to worry about."

She smiled and held out her hand. He took it and she helped him up. "Come on, let's get you inside. We can put something on your ankle there. Out here, the only thing I can put on it is rain," she said as the first drops started to fall.

He smiled back and followed her in, limping slightly.


	6. The Photo And Afterwards

_Here we are! The final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I was going to be adding a link to the picture I based this story on at the end of this chapter, but as it really disagrees with my adding the address into this page, I'm gonna have to think of something else. _

_**Ms Hobgoblin**: Don'cha just love the idea of the guys all running around and stuff? Hope you like the ending._

* * *

Photo Shoot

By Phoenix Sparrow

_This story is set not long before the Hood first dragged International Rescue into action._

* * *

Chapter six: The Photo and Afterwards

Later on, in the lounge, the photographer was all set and ready to go. He called them all in. He arranged the furniture so that there was a chair in front of the fireplace on the white fur rug, the long three-seater sofa next to it and another chair at the end of the sofa.

Penny went in first and took the seat in front of the fireplace, while Parker took his place at her side. As per her idea, Alan stood beside her while Virgil stood on the other side of the room between the end of the sofa and the other chair. Scott stood next to Alan and rested his hand on the back of the sofa just as his father sat down. Tin-Tin sat next to him, with Brains next to her. Then Gordon came in helping John. He hadn't twisted his ankle badly, but it was enough to grant him the last seat, leaving Gordon stood behind the sofa between Tin-Tin and Brains.

The photographer watched them come in and arrange themselves. "Not bad," he said, "pretty much how I would have arranged you." He smiled and finished playing with the lens on the camera.

'Maybe,' Scott thought, 'but would you have been able to arrange our expressions?'

Looking round, he saw that John looked tired, which was probably true. Virgil was grinning but that was probably because of what happened earlier. Gordon didn't look too happy, but he didn't look overly annoyed either. He seemed pretty neutral, actually. Alan didn't look as annoyed as he was earlier; Scott put it down to the fact that he was standing next to Penny. He grinned then suppressed it, letting the photo be taken.

* * *

Half an hour later, the photographer had taken all the photos he needed and had packed up and left. 

The boys had instantly gone back upstairs to change, feeling uncomfortable in the smart suits and being much more used to casual clothes.

Brains went up to his room to change then went with Parker to work on FAB1.

Tin-Tin and Jeff, however, stayed with Penny. They went into the drawing room and had a glass or two of wine while talking about the boys' activities that day.

"I'm sorry, Penny. I really am," Jeff said. For the umpteenth time.

"Jeff, don't worry. Like I said before, this is all been storing inside them and they need to let it out, for their sake and yours." She looked out the window and saw them playing football in the pouring rain. Smiling, she turned back to Jeff. "Boys will be boys. You know that, Jeff."

Jeff turned to see what she was looking at. He saw it and couldn't help but smile. Seeing their smiling faces, hearing their laughter through the slightly open windows, it made him think she was right.

Penny noticed the look that had appeared in his eyes and knew that he'd finally realised she was right. "How often do the boys play football on the island?" she asked, repeating the question she'd asked him when they first arrived.

"Not very," he said, all but repeating his original answer. He was still watching them.

"And when they do, how often do they play in the rain?"

He turned back and smiled. "What rain?"

* * *

They'd been back on the island for about three days now. They were all well rested and had thoroughly enjoyed themselves. 

Gordon had challenged them all to a race in the pool, meaning all five boys were down there. Brains was in Thunderbird 1 going over some of the systems with Tin-Tin to prepare her for her role as his scientific assistant and Jeff was at his desk reading his paper. The lack of activity inside the villa meant it was very quiet. And Jeff didn't like it.

Grandma walked into the room with a plate of biscuits. "Hello, Jeff. I made some cookies, would you like to try one?"

Jeff looked up from his paper and glanced over at his mother, smiling. "Are they…?"

"Chocolate chip, you're favourite."

Jeff's smile widened. "You talked me into it."

Grandma smiled and put the plate down on his desk then took a seat on the sofa in front of him. "Sure is quiet, Jeff."

He nodded. "Mmm, I know," he replied quietly, taking another bite of his biscuit.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "You don't like it do you?"

He looked up at her, caught off guard by the fact that she'd noticed.

He sighed. "No, I don't. Makes me feel uneasy."

"Why's that?"

"Because when it's quiet, I don't know what they're up to!"

There was a sound outside. The sound of engines, and Jeff got up and crossed to the balcony. He smiled seeing the familiar shape of the mail plane.

The mail plane left and Jeff walked into the lounge carrying the delivery it left for them.

He put the box on his desk and opened it, distributing the letters to their various recipients then found what he was looking for. The letter from Penny, containing his copy of the photo. He was pleased with the outcome and was glad Penny had invited them, even if quite a few of her downstairs windows had been broken.

* * *

This is the outcome of their photo. Do you share Jeff's feelings that it turned out all right?

(Send me an e-mail and I'll send a reply with the link, that's the only thing I can think of at this moment in time. Sorry!)

November 2001

**A/N: Thanks to Juud18 for allowing me to store my photo on her page!**


End file.
